Drinking Game
by LuckyDucky20
Summary: Our favorite The Last Jedi resistance fighters decide to play a drinking game. However, they are joined by an eavesdropper... I'm not good at these summaries, but if you'd like a humorous (and a bit ridiculous) story, this is a nice one-shot. Has Reylo tendencies. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking my first leap into the Star Wars fandom! All because of Reylo... Making this a silly little one-shot. I feel I just need to get more Reylo out there! ;-)**

 **Just a few notes regarding how the Force Bond works for my purposes. Rey and Kylo/Ben can see and hear each other, obviously, but they can now see and hear each other's immediate surroundings, including anyone they are with. Others around them cannot see or hear the person they aren't directly with- for example, Finn when with Rey cannot see or hear Kylo Ben but Kylo can see and hear Finn.**

* * *

Rey and Ben- Kylo- whoever- had just completed yet another Force Bond argument, causing her to angrily march to the dining/common room area of The Resistance's new home. They had been accepted on an Outer Rim planet of one of Leia's friend's. The Prince of this planet had agreed to put them up in an almost dormitory type of building. It's what was available, and at least everyone got their own room!

Rey filled up a glass with water and grabbed a strange (but delicious) piece of fruit before plopping onto an overly plush couch. She began replaying hers and Ben's conversation in her head, making annoyed little "muhmuhmuh" noises and wrinkling her nose when she recalled anything he had said. One day she just knew she was going to slap him right across his pretty face! _No. NOT pretty. He's not pretty-_ she corrected herself.

Soon she felt the familiar hum of that damn Force Bond, and he was there. In front of her. Again.

"Go. Away," she practically growled and threw her half-eaten fruit at him. He easily caught it... because _of course he did!_... and took a bite.

"Wow. This is pretty good," Ben remarked. "Where does a fleeing gang of poor resistance fighters acquire such delicious food?" He continued with a smirk.

"Up your ass..." She muttered and was going to add to her comment but heard a group of voices heading their way.

Rey hopped off the couch, grabbed the fruit out of Ben's hand, and pointed her finger inches from his face while warning him to leave or keep quiet. She knew that whoever was coming wouldn't be able to hear him, but they would see her reactions to him. Most people were already wary of her, she didn't need them to also think she was crazy!

The door opened with loud laughter and four of Rey's friends filing through: Finn, Poe, Rose, and Conni- Lieutenant Connix really, but they had taken to calling her Conni.

"Rey of sunshine!" Poe exclaimed loudly as soon as he saw her. "Come! Join in our merriness." The other three just giggled.

"What- what is wrong with you all?" She asked, completely baffled by their strange, giddy behavior. She snuck a side glance at Ben to gauge his reaction to this raucous. He just scowled at the group.

Connie practically pranced up to Rey, took her by the wrists, and moved her arms in a type of dance. "Poe found some liquor," she explained happily.

This made Rey notice the bottle Poe was holding, as well as several other bottles that Finn and Rose were hugging. They each lined their bottles up, and Poe made a "ta-duh" type motion.

"We're going to play a game," Conni told Rey. She then looked over her shoulder at Poe and demanded, "Get a bigger cup!"

"No. No. I'm not playing!" Rey shook her head and tried to back away from Conni's grasp.

A chorus of "come on," "oh please," and "you have to" bombarded her ears.

"Oh, yes. Please," a deep voice next to her added in a mocking tone.

Rey turned her head to the side to meet Ben's gaze, though she made it look to her friends that she was thinking about their proposal. She could see very clearly the hint of jealousy in his eyes. She smirked.

"Very well then..." She agreed. "How do we play?"

They all (even Ben) looked to Poe to explain.

"Well, basically we sit in a circle and take turns telling truths about ourselves. However, if there is a question you don't want to answer, you have to take a big drink from the cup," he seemingly finished explaining.

"The cup?" Rey questioned.

"Oh, it's just a cup full of different liquors, making it disgusting to drink. Hence why people usually just answer the questions."

"Your friends are idiots," Ben commented, circling them all in disgust.

Rey felt a bit like a rebellious child, whenever Ben spoke it just made her want to participate with her friends even more.

"Let's get this started!" She exclaimed joyfully and took a seat.

Ben took a seat as well... on the next table over so that he could watch her. He of course would never admit it, but he was interested to see how friends interacted. And, what pull these people had over Rey for her to refuse to join him.

"Let's start simple. Finn, you can go first," Poe instructed.

"Alright... Let me think..." Finn tapped his chin in thought.

"Don't hurt yourself..." Ben muttered.

"Okay, if you could be any animal, what would you be?" Finn was proud of his question.

"I think I just got dumber from listening to that," Ben continued his verbal abuse.

"I don't know very many animals, since I lived on a desert planet... but the little creatures on Crait were quite cute!" Rey spoke up to support Finn.

"I like the porgs!" Rose announced. "They're so cuddly!"

"Chewie. I'd be Chewie," Poe answered. Everyone laughed. Well, not Ben. He rolled his eyes.

Innocent questions like these continued with Rose and Rey. However, when it got to Poe's turn, the question was a bit more personal.

"How many people have you slept with?" He asked nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair to study his friends' reactions.

Finn immediately grabbed the mystery liquor cup and took a drink.

"Aw, c'mon man! Don't wimp out!" Poe protested.

"At least he's consistent..." came Ben's usual insult towards Finn.

"Six," Conni supplied her answer.

"Nice," Poe nodded at her. "Can I be seven?" He shamelessly flirted. She rolled her eyes.

"Two," Rose chimed in shyly, giving a side glance in Finn's direction.

"Wow... I feel like I should just say I'm in the double digits!" Poe commented, smiling and running his hand through his hair.

Everyone just looked at him, shocked. Even Ben. He had no snide comments to add this time.

"Nope," Rey spoke up, flashing Poe a big smile. "Exact number, please! Or drink from the cup!"

"Fine!" He huffed, sitting up and leaning into the table as if to tell the biggest secret. "Twenty-two."

"WHAT?!" Finn couldn't hold in his shock. "I don't think I've even met twenty-two women!"

"You definitely can't be number seven. I'd like to remain disease free!" Conni joked.

"Hey! I'm as clean as a virgin!" Poe laughed. "Speaking of... Rey?"

All eyes were on her. One set, in particular, felt as if they were burning a hole through her.

"Twelve," she answered. Ben almost fell off the table, while everyone else looked more shocked than when Poe gave his answer. "Only joking!" She laughed. "Zero. Zero amounts of sleeping with people."

"I knew it!" Poe boasted.

"It's not difficult to figure out. I'm only 19 and didn't really have many people around..."

"Aawww! That's so sad! Like, no people? Have you even kissed someone?" Rose asked, suddenly braver knowing she's not the "virgin."

A blush crept to Rey's cheeks as she shook her head no.

"Okay, I've even kissed people!" Finn joined back into this conversation.

"There were a few gross men who would say gross things to me, so I was just never really interested," Rey explained.

"Have you at least held hands with a guy?" Poe asked jokingly.

"I've touched hands with a guy!" Rey answered cheerfully, and it was Ben's turn to blush.

"Whoa! I was joking. That definitely doesn't count at all for anything!" Poe told her. "You're making me sad. I'm not going to lie, I thought you were kind of hot, but now you're like an adorably pathetic little sister. No wonder a man hasn't wanted to have sex with you!"

"Hey! That's mean!" Rey stood up for herself. "We can't all be slutty like you!"

"Yeah! Don't be an ass, Poe!" Conni backed Rey up.

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm trying to be helpful. Look, you're a pretty girl, but you're too sweet and naive and, well, sisterly. I mean, Finn, would you get with Rey?"

"Nope," came Finn's immediate reply. "I mean, no offense, but he's right. You definitely have a little sister vibe."

"You do NOT have a little sister vibe," Ben spoke up, and Rey had to do everything in her power to not stare at him.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? Finn didn't even answer the question!"

"I took a mystery drink gulp, but since you called me out, I'll answer," he conceded, giving Rey a playful glare. "Two. I'm also at two like Rose. BUT I was a Stormtrooper! Not much opportunity there..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm coming back to you Rey... Have you wanted to, let's start slow here, at least kiss a man?" Conni put Rey back on the spot.

"I don't know. Maybe? Yes? I mean, I probably would. I don't know..." She rambled on a bit flustered, definitely avoiding eye contact with a certain man dressed in all black.

"Oooohhhh! She's blushing!" Rose teased. "Is there someone you like?!"

"No!" Rey answered a little too quickly.

"Has anyone told you that you are a terrible liar?" Finn informed her.

"So, no one on Jakku because they're all gross..." Conni began her deductions. "It's obviously not these two losers-"

"Hey!" Both men protested.

"-is there a cute resistance guy around here I don't know about?" Conni asked, nudging Rey a bit.

Rey laughed nervously. "I haven't actually met that many people yet. So... let's change the subject!"

"I just feel that we should teach you, Rey. We all have experience. Some more than others..."

"Yeah! Just tell us who you have the hots for, and I'll totally be your wingman," Poe offered.

"That mechanic guy, Matt I think, is kind of cute. In a quirky way..." Rose offered.

"Not interested," Rey said simply, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair.

"In Matt or in our help?" Poe asked.

"Any of it! I'm thoroughly embarrassed as it is. Can we just move on now?!"

"Just give us a name. A first name. An initial. What's he look like? Something! First love is sooo cute!" Conni tried to pull more information from Rey. "Do we know him?"

"There isn't a him! I'm not interested in anyone!"

"Liar," Poe said while pretending to cough.

Suddenly a gasp came from Finn, and they all looked at him. "No..." He breathed.

"You know who it is!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, I hope not," Finn stated while staring Rey down. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I mean, unless it's Luke Skywalker..."

"Ew!" Everyone said in unison. Even Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No! Ew! No! He's like 60! And dead. So there's that..." Rey couldn't help locking eyes with Ben while speaking of his uncle.

"So, it's not us," Finn motions to himself and Poe, "and its no one on Jakku. It's not an old man, and you haven't met very many resistance men yet..."

"Yeah... So... what's your point?" Rey asked getting tired of this interrogation.

"There's literally only one other man that you have met. Should I say his name or will you confess?" Finn asked, clearly irritated.

"I really haven't got a clue of what- or who you mean!" Rey stuck to her argument. Her face, however, betrayed her by turning a lovely shade of pink.

Ben waited patiently on his perch. He knew the answer. He had known the answer since she came to the Supremecy for him, and he killed for her. They killed for each other. He enjoyed that her friends were making her squirm, and he was thrilled to be present when the truth came out to these rebels.

"K-" was all Finn could get out before he was interrupted by Rey admitting, "Ben. His name is Ben."

"Oooohhhhh. Ben! That's a good name," Rose spoke up, trying to be extra supportive even if it was just to pull more information from Rey.

Poe and Conni were trying to think of a Ben they knew but were coming up blank. Rey silently pleaded with Finn to not tell. She then let her eyes wander to Ben. He sat there smirking.

"Don't look at me! I knew the answer. I'm not shocked. We already fight like lovers... we might as well make it real," Ben said and winked at her.

Rey made the smallest of facial expressions which made Finn follow her gaze to nothingness. He could feel his skin crawl. It was then that he knew Kylo Ren was there. Finn was the only one who knew about the bond. "Rey..." He whispered. "Is he here?"

Rey slightly nodded. No one else noticed their interaction because they were having too much fun trying to figure out who Ben was.

"How do you know this mysterious Ben?" Rose asked Finn.

Finn and Rey shared a look. Rey continuing to plead for secrecy. Finn looking absolutely disgusted and at a complete loss for words over this revelation. Ben took this opportunity to vacate his seat and place himself a bit behind the space between Rey and Finn.

"What ever are you going to do once all of your friends learn your dirty little secret?!" Ben mocked her. "I guess you'll have to return to me..."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like this guy?" Poe asked Finn.

"Are you jealous?" Rose asked quickly, face burning.

"Of course not!" Finn was quick to answer. "I- It's- He's- It's complicated."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. However, her moment of escape didn't last long as Ben was disappointed that Finn didn't out her.

"Well, this is frustrating," he stated.

Ben grabbed Rey's bare hand and he was suddenly visible to everyone. Her friends quickly stood from the table. Poe went for his blaster that wasn't there.

"You all were having such a difficult time figuring it out. I thought I would help. _My_ name is Ben," he stated.

Rey jerked her hand away from him, and he once again became invisible to everyone except her.

"What. The fuck. Just happened," Poe asked, actually looking scared for once.

"Um... It's complicated," Rey offered.

"As complicated as you being a traitor and fucking Kylo fucking Ren?! Fuck!" Poe kicked a chair. "Does he know where we are?"

"No!" Rey answered quickly. She then added, "but he's still here... So let's not talk about it."

"He's still here?!" Rose squeaked, now hiding behind Finn.

"Yeeessss... That's part of what's complicated," Rey began to explain. "Short version, he can't hurt you. He can only see and hear you. He can't even touch you."

"But he just touched _you_!" Conni pointed out.

"Oh, that's because we're connected," Rey said as if that was a normal reply. "You all only saw him because he touched me. It happened once in front of Luke, too."

"Are you going to let them think we're- how did the pilot put it? Fuckng?" Been teased her. "You never corrected him... Though, I don't mind. We can make that a true statement once I find you," he smirked.

Rey slapped him, and everyone gasped when they fleetingly saw him as her hand made contact with his cheek.

Ben let out a humorless laugh. "Will you like it rough, Rey?" He taunted.

"Well, I hope everyone is proud of themselves. Thanks for letting him know of my feelings," she sarcastically told her friends.

"Hey! It's not our fault that you fell for a creep!" Finn defended. "Hear that? You're a creep!" He addressed Ben, though he was looking at the now empty space that Ben had occupied.

"Among other things..." Poe muttered.

Conni smirked and sat back down. She looked around at her friends and shrugged. "He must have a big cock."

Finn and Poe made disgusted noises and Rose couldn't help but to giggle.

"Ok. I may like this one," Ben indicated Conni.

Rey rolled her eyes and groaned. "He _can_ hear you!"

"Can he go away?!" Poe asked, now thoroughly irritated. "Go away, asshole!" He addressed Ben but stared at Rey.

"You know," Conni began, ignoring everyone, "if you two can touch each other through this connection of yours, you can probably do other things as well..." She winked at Rey.

"She makes a _very_ good point..." Ben said, now behind Rey and a little too close for her comfort. "Can we go back to your room?" He whispered in her ear, his lips not quite touching her.

"Well, this game was... fun... Thanks for making me play. I'm leaving now. I'm going to go study on how to sever this bond!" Rey announced, face crimson. She then bolted from the room.

"I'm telling Leia," Poe said once Rey was gone.

"Maybe wait until the morning..." Conni suggested with a smile.

* * *

Rey slammed her door behind her, locked all the locks, and leaned against it. She knew that this would not keep him out, but it still made her feel better.

Ben didn't appear immediately, giving Rey hope that the connection was over. However, he did materialize right in front of her after a few minutes. Her back was still pressed to the door, which didn't give her much room to maneuver around him. Ben was quick to notice this and cut off any escape routes that she had with his body.

Reminiscent of his interrogation of her on Starkiller Base, her eyes glanced up at him and then quickly away. Ben gazed down at her, the smallest of smiles forming on his lips.

"You have feelings for me," he stated what they both already knew. "And not 'good girl' feelings."

Ben cocked his head to the side to study her reaction. She glanced at him again, looked away, but was unable to keep her eyes from his and finally met his gaze. She let out a frustrated breath.

"Oh, screw it!" She finally gave in, practically attacking him. Rey pressed her body against Ben's, grabbed behind his neck, and pulled his face down to hers. She brought her lips to his, devouring his mouth.

Ben was shocked, and it took him a second or two to catch up. However, once he did, he lifted Rey up as she wrapped her legs around him, and he pressed her back against the door.

Once they came up for air, Rey informed him, "this is as far as we're going."

"We'll see about that..." He gave her a smug smile, and was back to kissing her in a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by semi-popular demand... This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was a lot of fun to write! So... I'm adding to it. A lot to it! There needs to be a few more lighter Reylo stories out there! I am working on a longer one, so this story will only get add-ons when I need to get silliness out! Though, it may take on a life of its own...**

* * *

Rey sat fidgeting in her chair. It had suddenly gotten very hot in the room, but maybe it's because she was nervous.

General Leia had summoned her via Poe, and he had escorted her to a sitting room to wait for Leia. He was abnormally quiet, but she was pretty sure she knew the reason why. Ben. Well, Ben, _and_ Poe was probably hungover since the group continued drinking through the night after Rey left.

"You may leave us, Poe," Leia said immediately as she entered the room.

Poe looked between the two women, opened his mouth to say something, but nodded and left.

"Do you know why we're having this meeting?" Leia asked Rey as she took a seat in the chair next to Rey's.

Rey sat up a bit straighter and slightly shook her head.

"Hhmm," the sound made it seem as if Leia was disappointed. "Poe told me something... interesting happened last night as you all were playing games and whatnot," Leia continued, gauging Rey's reaction. "My son made an appearance. Through you, it seems. Can you explain this?"

"Um... I... He... Well, you see..." Rey was having a hard time collecting her thoughts on how to even attempt to explain their bond. She barely understood it!

"Take your time and think," Leia guided gently.

"It started on Ahch To. When I was with Luke. It was a very small connection at first. We could only see each other but not our surroundings. We could talk to each other. Eventually, we could touch each other. Then our surroundings became more visible to the other, and we could hear the people around each other." She explained all of it as quickly as possible. She just wanted to get this meeting over with, and hopefully the bond was only thing Poe had told her!

Leia looked a little worried, so Rey added, "Ben can't hurt anyone through the bond. He's only visible if we touch."

"Yet. He can't hurt anyone _yet_. It seems this bond keeps evolving. Who's to say he won't be able to enter your surroundings eventually?"

"I hadn't thought of that... but I'm sure he couldn't hurt anyone."

Leia smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Ah, yes. This brings us to point number two. You're in love with him."

Rey bit her lip in order to keep her mouth from dropping open. "I wouldn't say that..." She replied after regaining her composure.

"Well, Poe did. And Finn. And Rose and Conni."

Rey hung her head for a second, then looked back up into Leia's eyes. "Are you going to send me away?"

"Maker, no! If he loves you, you may be a good source of protection. He most likely wouldn't attack us if you're here with us," Leia explained. "Does he love you?"

Rey never really thought if Ben actually loved her or just wanted her power or just lusted for her. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I think so. He _did_ kill Snoke to save me-"

" _He_ killed Snoke?! I thought you killed Snoke!" Leia was surprised at this revelation.

"He killed Snoke. We killed the guards together... Why would anyone think that _I_ killed Snoke?!"

"That's what the report we intercepted from the First Order said..." Leia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would he..." Rey wondered out loud. "It doesn't matter. Snoke is gone and that's that. Be- Kylo Ren will be easier to deal with," she decided.

"No matter. Go ahead and get on with your day. I've made Poe, Finn, Rose, and Conni agree to keep this... development within our own circle of confidence."

"Thank you," Rey said sincerely and quickly exited the room.

A smile spread across Leia's face. She did not think that she would live to see the day that her only child found someone to love. Much less, that she would meet the girl and that she would be one with the light side of the force. Rey was spunky and resilient enough to deal with him. Now Leia just hoped that Ben would deserve this girl.

* * *

Rey walked along in the sunlight. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts but not _really_ alone. She thought that waking through the city full of strangers was the best remedy for that.

She started to feel the hum of that pesky force bond, so she veered off into a small park-like area. She hid herself in the most tree covered area and waited for Ben to appear.

The first thing Rey did once Ben was fully present was punch him in the shoulder. She had to shake her hand a bit afterwards- she didn't think his body would hurt her hand that much!

"What was that for?!" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why does everyone think I killed Snoke?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, they couldn't think that _I_ did it!" He told her as if that was the most logical answer. To him, of course, it was.

"So, let me get this straight. I was able to kill Snoke and his guards, but I left you alive?" She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Of course! You're obviously in love with me," he explained as if she were a child.

"In love with you! Hardly! Did you really use that as an explanation? I doubt anyone would have believed you!" Rey was fuming.

"Why would they not believe me? Of course they did. They've never really met you. To them you're just a pretty young girl, and I'm an attractive powerful man. It only makes sense that you fell in love with me."

"You really are the cockiest, most infuriating person!" Rey exclaimed, quite flustered.

Ben stepped forward to brush his hand down her cheek. He let it linger on her throat before resting his fingers on the back of her neck while keeping his thumb on her cheek. He stroked her cheek a few times while gazing thoughtfully into her eyes.

"You know, I love you too," he admitted quickly before locking his lips with hers.

Rey leaned into the kiss. She couldn't really help herself, and there was no use in resisting now that the truth was out. She figured she may as well enjoy him while she had him!

The two force users made out in the cover of the trees until the force bond dissipated.

* * *

"Rey!" Rose exclaimed excitedly, bounding into her room (without knocking) carrying in some bags. Conni was close on her heels. "Poe managed to get tickets to a bar concert!"

"What is it with you people and drinking?!" Rey asked seriously.

"Live life to the fullest, lady!" Conni replied. "Especially if you could die at any moment..."

"... at the hands of your friend's boyfriend..." Rose muttered.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Rey argued.

"Sure he's not..." Conni said, patting her on the head. "We don't need to talk about him anyway. Unless...there's something you'd like to share..."

"No. Nothing."

"He's not here, is he?" Rose asked, her eyes scanning the room worriedly.

"He's not here," Rey confirmed.

"Great! Now we talk amongst us girls... Have you ridden that dark horse yet?" Conni asked with a suggestive smile.

"Ew. No," Rey said, wrinkling her nose at Conni's crude comment.

"To be honest, any talk of Kylo Ren makes me nervous and sweaty and I start to have anxiety issues..." Rose interrupted. "Can we please focus on the fun night ahead?"

"Ok, then," Conni conceded. "Concert. Drinking. Fun. Got it!"

Rose smiled then turned her attention to Rey. "We went shopping!" She announced. "I mean, it's second-hand stuff, but still very fun."

Rey just looked between the girls confused.

Rose pulled clothes from the bags she had carried in. They were colorful, sparkly, and very small.

"Those. Are clothes?" Rey questioned. "What are they supposed to cover, exactly?"

"Not much," Conni said happily. "That's the point! We're single...ish ladies out on the town. Let's have some fun and flirt with some men!"

"I don't flirt..." Rey told them.

"Maybe you should," Conni simply said. "Anyway, these are for you," she said, tossing what appeared to be bits of fabric at Rey. "You have a little less than an hour at this point to shower and change. I'll come back to help you with your hair and make-up."

"Make-up? Do I have to?" Rey asked helplessly.

"Yes!" Both girls answered in unison and left her to get ready.

Rey lifted the clothes to inspect them. One item was acceptable. A simple black pair of shorts. Though, they seemed excessively short! The shirt, if it could even be called that, was atrocious. It was electric blue, sparkly, and would show way more midriff and cleavage than Rey was comfortable with!

* * *

"Here ya go," Poe said passing his round of drinks to his friends.

"How did you get us in here?" Conni asked, taking a sip of her vibrantly colored cocktail.

"I have my connections," Poe winked. "My cousin's girlfriend's best friend's brother works security here," he decided to explain.

"I'm sorry I asked..." Connie said then turned her attention to Rose and Rey. "Let's dance!"

"I think I'll sit this one out," Rey said, climbing onto a barstool at their small table. "These torture shoes are already hurting my feet!"

The girls shrugged at her, then they pulled the guys onto the dance floor. Poe was a lot more willing than Finn, but Finn still had that slight peer pressure mentality so he went along with it.

Rey was enjoying just listening to the music, when she felt his presence.

"Really?! I can't be left in peace for two minutes..." She swiveled her seat to find Ben standing behind her.

"I'm not sure that I would consider this... music... peaceful," he argued and took a seat next to her without asking.

Rey rolled her eyes at him. Though, a small blush crept to her cheeks because once she took him in, he was hot! Ben had exchanged his formal Kylo Ren-wear for more casual clothing: regular, but "just right" tight pants and a fitted, but not too tight, t-shirt. They, of course, were both black. The best part was when he raised his arms his shirt came up and his pants were low enough that she had a pretty good view of his abs. Not to mention, his hair was all scruffy and mostly in his face. She was dying to brush it out of the way with her fingers.

"Nice outfit," she said, making it sound like she was teasing him, and took a large sip of her drink to cool herself down.

"Not as nice as yours... it doesn't leave much to the imagination..." Ben smirked, eyes shamelessly roaming over her body.

Rey tried to pull her shirt down a bit to cover her midriff, but all that did was expose more of her cleavage so she pulled it back up.

"This wasn't my idea," she told him.

"Oh, I have no doubt that it wasn't. I'm sure that blonde girl had everything to do with this outfit. Again, this is why I'm starting to maybe, not like, but appreciate your friend."

"Did you choose the child sized shirt for yourself? Or did you seek help from- what does Poe call him?- General Hugs?"

Ben gave Rey the smallest of glares, and then took her drink and downed it.

"That was mine!" She complained.

"It was too strong for you."

"Maybe I want a strong drink. It maybe helps me de-stress from being stalked by you all the time!"

Ben lightly ran his fingers up her arm and leaned in to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against her. "You weren't complaining earlier. I can help you de-stress better than any drink can..." His voice was suggestive and low.

Rey slightly shivered. Ben took that as permission to kiss her. She quickly pushed him away and looked around to be sure that no one saw her kiss air like a weirdo! Apparently, no one had. "Don't do that! It's going to look very odd with you appearing and disappearing!"

She scanned the room again and couldn't see her friends anymore. They had gotten swallowed by the growing crowd. As if sensing her feelings of slight abandonment, Ben returned to his plan, in even more earnest, of seducing her.

"It's not right that they left you all alone, dressed like that, for random men to come take advantage of you..." He said, taking a chance by resting his hand on her lower back. Her bare lower back.

"I think that was exactly Conni and Rose's plan! Anything to get my mind off you," she accidentally admitted, covering her mouth with her hands.

Ben pointed to himself with his free hand. "Me?" He look mock shocked. "But you don't have feelings for me... except all of them."

"That's right! All of them! I probably love you but I also want to punch you in the face, which I won't do right now because it'd look weird."

Ben gave her a questioning look but before he could actually ask the question, some random male with a too large smile approached Rey.

"Hey, I noticed you earlier. I think you're pretty so I bought you a drink to bribe you to dance with me..."

Ben knocked the drink out of the man's hand, and stated, "she's not interested."

"Hey, buddy! What's your problem? She was alone earlier and you, what? Just appeared? She doesn't seem too interested in you either!"

With that statement, Ben stood up and punched the guy right in the nose. Probably breaking it. The guy stumbled away figuring that Rey wasn't worth the effort.

"Ben...? How- how did you do that?" Rey stammered, fear building in her chest.

"Do what?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Hit that guy. How could you hurt someone through the bond?!" She was very worried now. Her conversation with Leia replayed in her head.

"Oh... did I forget to mention? This isn't the bond. I'm here." He informed her, a smile forming on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I'm up watching this basketball insanity, quite rightly called March Madness, and mourning the demise of my bracket... I thought I'd add to my little Reylo humor story. If #16 The UMBC Retrievers can beat #1 Virginia, the Resistance has a chance! ;-)**

* * *

Rey fought down her fear quickly, grabbed Ben by the hand, and pulled him into a dark corner- strictly for hiding purposes...

" _Now_ you want to hold my hand..." Ben smirked.

"How are you here?! What are you going to do...?" Rey asked, glancing around trying to spot other First Order agents.

"Rey, don't be afraid. I came alone. I'm here for you..."

"For me?! I'm _not_ leaving with you!" Before Ben could respond, Rey gripped his hand tighter. "They're coming this way... we're pretending this is a bond thing!"

"Good idea," he agreed. "For their safety, it's probably best."

" _Their_ safety?! All four of them would kick your ass if they knew you were really- HI, GUYS! HAVE FUN DANCING?!" Rey said, way too cheerfully, as her friends closed in on them.

"What the fuck, Rey?!" Poe said, gesturing to Ben.

"I know! He touched me and appeared, so I thought it would draw more attention if he suddenly disappeared..." Rey raised their interlocked hands as if showing proof of their contact. Ben fought an eyeroll. "Not letting go of this one quite yet!" She added, punching Ben on his shoulder with her free hand. A bit too hard in his opinion. Not hard enough in everyone else's.

"Well, you can't come dance with us towing _that_ with you!" Finn told her.

"We have no intention of dancing," Ben informed him with a glare.

"I'm sure you don't..." Conni said under her breath, giving Rey a wink. Rey swatted at her, but Ben pulled her back slightly.

"I think it best that we go outside to finish our conversation," Ben returned all of his focus to Rey.

"That's a GREAT idea," Poe agreed, though it sounded more like a threat.

"We don't need your input, pilot!" Ben growled, stepping forward. Rey, however, stopped his movement by placing herself in between the two men. She turned to face Ben, placing her free hand on his chest.

"Let's go dance!" Conni demanded, grabbing Poe's arm. "We need drink refills too. My treat!" Rey could tell that she was trying to help steer the group away.

"And we're going to go this way..." Rey pushed against Ben, steering him in the opposite direction. He let her lead him outside, around the corner, and they stopped a bit away from the side of the building.

Ben loomed over her, so Rey released his hand and backed away a few steps. He took the opportunity to look her up and down, appreciating her barely-there outfit.

"What do you want?" Rey broke the silence, crossing her arms over her body intending to protect herself from his gaze.

"You know what I want," he told her, stepping forward to close the distance between them. He gently placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Ummm... No, I don't. That's why I asked you," she stated, looking up at him annoyed.

"It really is adorable how clueless you can be..."

"Oh, yay! More with your famous flattery!" She interrupted with mock excitement. "Next you'll tell me how plain I look and-"

"I get it!" It was his turn to interrupt. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the best with words and feelings."

"Oh, I've noticed..."

"Anyway, what I'm _trying_ to say is that I'm here for you. Just me. No armies. No plans or devious plots. I'm here because I just wanted to be with you. _Really_ be here- present with you."

"Well, if you put it that way..." Rey uncrossed her arms and slipped her hands under his t-shirt. She had been dying to touch him, and she went right for what _she_ wanted. His body. Like Poe would say, go big or go home!

The skin to skin contact, her hands on his body, something so unexpected, completely undid him. There was no going back now! Ben's lips crashed into hers. Rey pulled his body closer to hers. Soon she was half leaning half sat on a rock-like structure with him stood between her legs.

"I want you," he said breathlessly, coming up for air. His hands cupped her cheeks as he looked seriously into her eyes. "I want to be your first," he added.

She looked at him thoughtfully. Keeping one hand on his back and wrapping the other behind his neck, she pulled him back into a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she answered, "I want you to be my only." She quickly kissed him again to hide her embarrassment.

As they continued to kiss, hands roaming where they pleased, Ben was trying to keep thoughts of the repercussions of his actions at bay. Rey, on the other hand, was frantically trying to think of a place she could take him to... uh... 'connect' better...

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two lovebirds to practically jump apart. They both looked at the source of the noise, Conni, and Rey gave her an embarrassed half smile, while Ben smirked smugly.

"Sorry to be a cockblocker and all, but I was sent to check that everything was ok... basically Poe, who's a bit tipsy at this point, just wants to fight... So I just was going to take a lap and go back in to say everything was fine, when I actually ran into everything seemingly going _better_ than fine... Though, you're not touching, and I can see him."

"That's because he's here," Rey confessed. "It's just him. He's unarmed. He won't hurt anyone. Right?" She nudged him when he didn't speak.

"That is correct," Ben confirmed. "I'm just here to talk to Rey."

"That was a very interesting way of talking... Look, I'm actually all for you two hooking up. Sex usually makes men chill the fuck out. Maybe it can help this virgin stop being such an asshole!" She told Rey, not caring that Ben was right there.

"I'm not armed, and I have no intention of hurting anyone... but I still have the force. You should be careful of what you say," he warned Conni.

Conni tilted her head thoughtfully at his words. "Hey, Rey? Do you have a gag reflex?" She asked, now trying to embarrass Ben since they both knew Rey had no clue why she was asking.

"I don't think so... I've never really tested it though," she replied, finding the question odd.

Ben's face turned slightly pink, and Conni smirked. "I'm sure Kylo here can help you find out..."

"Ok... we're going elsewhere," Ben stated, taking Rey's hand and leading her a bit further away.

"That was such an odd question. Why would she randomly ask me that?" Rey asked Ben directly. "It seemed to make _you_ feel uncomfortable."

"Her question, though seemingly innocent, was hinting at a sexual act."

"Really?! I mean, it's Conni, so I'm not surprised... but what does a gag reflex have to do with anything?!"

Ben sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, come on. Just tell me!"

Ben fought a smile as he replied, "Want me to show you?" He earned a swift punch to the shoulder for the second time for the evening. "Ok, ok. It, obviously, involves your mouth and my..." He trailed off hoping she'd just get it.

"Penis?!"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation..." Ben covered his face with one of his hands.

Rey laughed. "I know! Not that long ago, we'd just kill each other."

"Whoa. Wait just one second! I wouldn't have killed you!"

"You wouldn't?"

"I had so many opportunities to kill you, but I never did..."

"Uhhh, so many? I feel like it wasn't _that_ many... Also, I kind of kicked your ass."

"Maybe I let you..."

"Maybe... but you didn't. I'm just _that_ good that I successfully kicked your ass on my first try."

"I was injured..."

"Aw... poor Ben..." She teased him, but he didn't mind as she was also pulling him closer to resume kissing.

Without breaking their kiss, Ben pushed her up against a tree and let his hands wander down her body. Rey's hands were back under his shirt, rubbing his bare skin.

"Oh, hell no!" Another voice interrupted them for the second time. "Step away from the girl with both hands up!"

Ben turned and Rey peered around him to see Poe, who had done the speaking, and Finn each holding blasters pointed at Ben. Rose was doing her usual hiding behind Finn, while Conni looked apologetic.

"Sorry, guys," she said. "I tried to hold them back..."

"Obviously, not hard enough..." Ben spoke up and did as he was told. He stepped away from Rey and lifted his hands up. He contemplated using the force to knock these two idiots out, but he had a feeling that Conni or Rose would shoot him for it.

* * *

 **A few things: Sorry for using "normal" swear words and slang. I'm just a fan of the movies and am slow to pick up on official Star Wars lingo! I'm crafting my more serious story, and I will try to use more of their terms. Second, I've been using Conni as an ode to Carrie as the actress is her daughter. Her personality isn't as developed, so it's fun to make her my own. Though, I'm trying to make her a bit like Carrie- very blunt and fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This began as a one shot... about a drinking game. It has evolved. Though, I feel that there needs to be another drinking game at this point.**

 **This story has no real direction. I'm letting it lead me! Trying to keep the humor and lightness, but there's a quite bit of discussing feelings in this one.**

* * *

Kylo Ren was unceremoniously shoved into a cell. Rey had protested the whole way back, and even Rose and Conni seemed to have sided with Rey. Though, Poe and Finn were having none of it. They had finally captured the leader of the First Order, and they were not about to let him go! For his part, the Supreme Leader never made a move to fight or run and kept his mouth shut as soon as he was captured.

"You can sit here and guard him, if you like," Poe conceded a tiny bit to Rey's pleading. "I'll even get you two a bottle of booze so you can continue your _date_ ," he added, sounding disgusted (regarding the date) but truthful (regarding the booze).

Conni and Rose gave Rey sad little waves as they turned to follow Poe. Finn just looked between the two force-users befuddled, shook his head slightly in disappointment, and left as well.

Now that they were alone, Rey reached through the bars to grab at Ben's shirt. She pulled him forward, and he let her. Tears welled in her eyes as she moved a hand to gently run her fingertips down one of his cheeks. He lightly leaned into her touch.

"I won't let them kill you," she told him, holding back a sob.

He smiled slightly and shook his head at her sudden sweetness towards him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before he replied, "They can't kill me. I'm too powerful for them with you by my side."

"I won't leave you," she vowed, tears falling freely.

"I know," he whispered, leaning his forehead against the bars.

Rey lifted onto her tippy toes and kissed Ben softly on the lips. He, in turn, deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Ok. Ok, you two! I'm not ready to see this Dark Prince corrupt our innocent Rey of Light," Poe interrupted, as usual.

Rey reluctantly pulled away and turned to face Poe. "Can I just take him to my room if I promise not to let him go?" She tried one last time to bargain with him.

Poe acted like he was considering it for a second before giving her a direct "no" and pushing the promised bottle of booze into her hands. "I'm not even going to let you in _there_ with him! He stays locked up. Just be happy I'm letting you stay with him. Alone."

Ben was finally seeming to get a little irritated. This was due to the resistance fighters talking about him like he wasn't even there. "You know... I'm right here..." he muttered just to let some frustration out.

"I do know," Poe replied. "We finally caught the mighty Kylo Ren. You're _my_ prisoner now! Shall I torture you as you did to me?"

Rey rolled her eyes. Ben scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I'll think of something," Poe continued to prod at Ben's pretense of being calm and collected.

Ben clenched his fists at his sides, and Rey knew it was time for Poe to go!

"So, when, exactly, are you going to leave us alone?" she spoke up impatiently.

"Alright. I'll go... So you can get back to sucking face," Poe smirked at her. "Enjoy it while you can."

"I feel like the men in my life are waaaay more dramatic than the women could ever hope to be!" She addressed Ben but knew Poe could hear her as he walked away.

Ben eyed the bottle of booze and thought _why not_ to an idea that crept into his mind. "You want to play that drinking game?"

Rey looked from him to the bottle and back again. She shrugged, "Why not. We don't have anything _else_ to do..."

Ben wasn't sure, but he thought he sensed some sexual undertones in her statement. He couldn't help a smirk as he took the bottle from her and opened it. He took a big gulp of the pale yellow liquid inside. It wasn't half bad and tasted slightly of citrus.

Rey sank to the floor and sat facing him, cross-legged as close to the bars as she could. Ben followed her lead and joined her on the floor, sitting just as she was.

"When did you decide you loved me?" Ben wasted no time getting to what he most wanted to know, and he asked it in his most clinical, Kylo way.

Rey eyed the bottle, but he held it just out of reach. It was as if she had no choice but to answer his question.

"You know you have to answer your own question, too," she reminded him of the rules. He nodded, black eyes fixated on her. Rey sighed and thought back. He cocked his head to the side, almost impatiently. "Give me a second... I haven't really thought about it!" As she thought, a mischievous smile spread across her lips. "Ok. I'm going to say the first time I felt something other than wanting to shove you off of a very high cliff was when we bonded and you were shirtless." Rey reached her hand out needing a drink after her confession.

"That's not love, that's lust. You haven't answered my question," he pointed out, handing over the bottle.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not really sure, ok!? Before I knew I was in love with you I was already in the thick of it. Does that make sense?" She took a swig of the burning liquid.

Ben considered her answer. "Yes," he finally said. "When were you aware?" He added to his question. He didn't know why but he _needed_ to know. "It was before the last time you played this game, right?"

"Ben. I shipped myself off to the enemy to help you. I'd say I was in it then!" She passed the bottle back to him.

Ben smiled at the memory. He thought she was the most adorable, beautiful, yet fierce creature he had ever beheld. He was really beginning to hate the bars separating them simply because they prevented him from attacking Rey with his kiss. He took a large gulp of the liquor instead.

"Your turn!" She smiled happily at him. "When did I enchant you so? I'm pretty sure it wasn't when I sliced your face open!" she teased.

"Enchant me?" He repeated with a smile of his own. "Takodana," he stated simply.

"What?!" she squeaked. "That's literally when you first met me! You- you stalked me down! I was shooting at you!"

"Nevertheless, I found you 'enchanting' immediately."

Rey just stared at him, wide-eyed. Her cheeks were rosy with blush, and she licked her lips nervously.

"Now lust, since you added that bit too my initial question, is something else..." He carried on, enjoying watching her squirm a bit and her cheeks grow redder at the mention of lust. "You were spread nicely on my interrogation table..."

"You can't be serious," she barely whispered out.

"I'm a man, sweet Rey. It doesn't take much more than a pretty face to stir lust up in a man. I _did_ tell you that I could take what I wanted from you..."

"Whoa! I thought you meant the map! You saying it like that seems a bit rapey!"

Ben shrugged. "I'm just being honest. I wanted to do very naughty things to you..."

"That's enough!" She held out a hand. "I don't think I want to play this game anymore."

"You don't want to know when I fell in love with you?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to think it _was_ when I sliced your face open!"

Ben let out a short laugh. "No. I was impressed, but no. When you confided in me. You told me about the cave. I knew there was no one else that you would rather be talking to in that moment. I felt honored and moved that you would put your trust in me. Like you, I knew that I was _already_ in love with you right then. When you wanted to touch me... I- I let myself hope that you loved me too."

"I did. Love you then. I wanted to touch you _so_ badly." Rey's hand found its way to his thigh as she spoke. "I want to touch you now even more."

"You're in luck!" Conni's bright voice broke through their meaningful chat. They both looked at her as she wiggled keys at them. "I am NOT letting him out, but I will let you in," she told Rey.

Rey scrambled to her feet. "Where did you get those?!"

"I became number 20-something, and I let Poe be number seven," Conni smiled triumphantly.

"Why would you help me?" Ben asked. "I mean, even to just let Rey be in here with me."

"Because, loverboy, no one should die a virgin," she smirked at him. "Besides, it's more for Rey and less for you."

Conni ordered Ben to remain seated before she unlocked the door and let Rey slip through. She then quickly shut and locked it again.

"I'm heading back... use some 'force' or 'bond' excuse to explain this when they ask."

Once Conni was out of sight and earshot, Ben pulled Rey to him and kissed her with everything he had. He pulled away just to say, "I think I actually do like _one_ of your friends..." He quickly resumed his kisses before she could reply, not that she needed to.

They stumbled over to the cot, which seemed soft enough, before collapsing on it in a tangle of limbs. They fought for a second for who would be on top for their continued makeout session- her not wanting to move too fast, him needing to dominate, as usual.

In the end, he won out with his strength and persistence. Just as she knew would happen, once he settled over her, his hands made it to the waistband of her shorts. She grabbed his hands and whispered "not yet" against his lips. Though slightly frustrated, he respected her wishes and placed his hands everywhere else.

Rey tugged his shirt. "This can come off, though."

"I will if you will," he bargained. Ben pushed himself up to sit back on his heels and played with the bottom of his shirt.

She propped herself up on her elbows and let out a silent laugh, shaking her head. Though, she then sat the rest of the way up, yanked her shirt over head, and tossed it on the floor. His shirt quickly joined hers, and he was on her in a heartbeat. They savored the skin to skin contact, kissing each other eagerly.

Ben's lips made their way to her neck, shoulder, and then spent some quality time on her breasts. Rey giggled a bit as his breath tickled her. She felt her fear rise again as he began kissing lower. She grabbed his biceps to stop him as he made it once again to the waistband of her shorts. She pulled on him to try and bring him back up her body. He didn't budge but looked at her with his warm, quizzical eyes.

"Rey, I thought you wanted this. I won't do anything you don't want me to do, but why are you suddenly afraid? If you've changed your mind, that's ok, but let me know what you want," he said softly.

"I _am_ afraid. It's just that. I want you. I want this. But I am afraid. You know I've never done anything with anyone, and you were my first kiss just yesterday!"

"You think we're moving too fast? Did I really creep you out with my wanting you when you were strapped down in interrogation? Though, you seemed less afraid then..."

"You didn't hurt me then. I _know_ this will hurt me. Conni and Rose explained what happens the first time- the pain... and you're a pretty big guy..."

"I will- _it_ will hurt at first... but it gets _a lot_ better... So I'm told. I haven't done anything with anyone either. This is just another thing we can figure out together. If we can take on the Praetorian guards and win, this should be easy!" he told her, trying to keep the mood light to keep her calm.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Ben told her a bit more sternly than he meant to. "A prison cell isn't exactly how I imagined our first time together... and, as I said, if you changed your mind the kissing is nice too."

"I haven't changed my mind," she assured him. "It's just... now that we're here... it's really happening... I'm just very nervous, I guess."

Ben smiled down at Rey and then lowered himself down to kiss her gently. "I'm nervous too," he confessed, pulling away to meet her gaze again. "But... my desire for you is winning out. I want this- have wanted this- so badly... I've done exactly what you did - delivered myself to the enemy just to be with you."

"Hhmm. It seems you have..." Rey smiled back at him, gaining some of her courage back. "I guess I should give you _some_ pleasure for your pain."

Ben wasted no time in covering her mouth with a kiss, at the same time pulling at the waistband of her shorts for a third time. This time there was no protest from her, so he pushed them down. Rey helped by kicking them the rest of the way off. He broke their kiss long enough to rid himself of his bottom layer as well.

"If we're interrupted this time," he began, "I'm not going to stop."

Rey wasn't sure if that was just a statement or a warning, but something about the thought of being caught this time excited her. Maybe she was a little bit freakier than she had thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**How did this silly story develop a plot?! I'm keeping it light, y'all!**

* * *

"WHAT THE-"

Rey jolted awake at the sound of an angry voice. She was tangled in the limbs of Kylo Ren, or Ben as she called him. Thankfully, she had stolen his black t-shirt but had on nothing else.

"SERIOUSLY CAN'T-"

"Oh! Leave them alone! They're no different than us!" another voice scolded.

Rey squinted to make out the forms of Poe and Conni through the bars of the cell. Ben was either sleeping through the raucous or doing a great job pretending!

"How did she get IN THERE?" Poe asked Conni, not realizing Rey was awake.

Conni shrugged, but Rey remembered her promise... "I used the force," she spoke up, easily lying.

"I didn't know the force was into matchmaking..." Poe muttered.

"It's very into matchmaking," Ben spoke up with his eyes still closed and not moving an inch. Rey looked down at him surprised he was awake. "It's into lovemaking as well," he added with a smirk. Rey slapped his chest and pushed up off of him.

"Rey... really?! You couldn't resist this big lord of darkness?"

"I-"

"No. No, she couldn't," Ben replied, cutting Rey off and finally propping himself up on his elbows to stare Poe down. "We have a bond no one can understand. Leave it at that."

"No matter. It's time for you two to face Leia, anyway. I can't wait to hear your explanation!" Poe said with joy apparent in his eyes.

"Maybe we can give them better clothes?" Conni tried.

"Nope. They go like this," Poe said, unlocking the cell.

Rey scrambled up and grabbed her shorts, quickly pulling them on in defiance. Ben just stretched his muscles and smirked at Poe.

They were led from one building to another. Rey knew the layout of their camp, but Ben was absorbing all of the new pathways. Mapping every course he took. They were finally brought to a room with a sofa and a few chairs. Rey sat on the sofa, taking Ben's hand and pulling him down to sit with her. He could feel her fear. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"We'll be okay," Ben whispered, slipping his arm around Rey.

They didn't have to wait long for Leia to join them. Poe and Conni had remained standing until Leia took a seat in the chair closest to the sofa end where Ben was sitting.

"So. You're here," Leia stated, carefully guarding her emotions.

"I am," Ben replied simply, also showing no emotion.

"How did you find us and how long do we have until your forces arrive?"

Ben glanced down at Rey, and he took a moment to decide how much truth he wanted to speak. "I figured out your location through Rey. Do not blame her, she didn't know how much I could see," he explained. "As for my forces... they do not know I'm here. I meant to come only for Rey." He decided to tell his mother the full truth. "I love her. I need her with me."

Poe snorted in disbelief. Everyone in the room gave him a reproachful look. He rolled his eyes but silently agreed to contain his outbursts.

"I can't go with you. I belong here and have no desire to be among the First Order," Rey spoke up.

"I didn't say I was going to take you with me..." Ben looked at her steadily. "Who said I'm going back to the First Order?"

"But you're their leader. It's everything you wanted," Rey stated.

"Is it?" He asked, tilting his head. Ben turned his attention back to his mother, "I'm prepared to help take the First Order down."

"Rey can't be the only reason for this change of heart... What happened? What do you really want?" Poe questioned, behaving more reasonably. He had to admit to himself that having Kylo Ren's help would basically guarantee the Resistance a victory.

"You're right," Ben admitted, "she's not. I've come to realize that there is no loyalty among the First Order. I have fought and sacrificed most of my life for them. I am now their leader, treating them fairly well. However, they all want me dead. All. Of. Them. I do not have a single ally. Hux is planning my murder as we speak."

"How do you know this?" Leia asked, worry written on her face.

"You know I can look into people's minds, mother."

"Why shouldn't we turn you in and make a deal with Hugs?" Poe thinly threatened.

"Because Hux would be overjoyed to kill you all. He will never make a deal because he knows he will beat you," Ben explained. "No one knows I'm here. No one knows _I_ know they want to overthrow me. My plan is to take Rey back with me under the ruse of capturing her. We can then work from the inside, disrupt their ships. Take them down."

"So you _do_ want to take me with you..." Rey pointed out.

"Well, yes, but no. Not like that. I need an ally."

"What about your supposed Knights of Ren?" Poe asked.

"I don't know where they are. Snoke had sent them to various locations in the galaxy to help control any potential uprisings. They all must know that Snoke is dead- they will have felt it, but none of them have come back."

"Perhaps they're hiding from whoever killed Snoke..." Rey thought out loud. "Maybe they think anyone powerful enough to kill Snoke could easily kill them!" She looked to Ben.

"They have nothing to fear from me. They were always more loyal to me than Snoke."

"There's your loyalty then!" Rey said cheerfully. "Our _plan_ should be to find the Knights. All of us- you, me, the Resistance, the Knights- together?! Hux and the First Order won't stand a chance!"

"Hold on there, kid sister!" Poe interrupted her train of thought. "Who said we'd agree to this?"

" _I'm_ agreeing to this," Leia spoke up. "I will take the chance. It's the best one we have."

"Please excuse me, General, but you're not exactly unbiased... he's your son and we all know you want him back!"

"I _am_ back," Ben argued. "Besides, I think that everyone who actually matters has made their decision!" He glared at Poe.

"We're not letting her go alone with him, are we?!" Poe added his other fears to the conversation.

"Yes!" "No!" Ben and Conni said at the same time. He sounded aggrevated, she sounded excited- longing to join in on an adventure.

Poe gave Ben a smug look. "So when do _we_ leave?"

* * *

 **We've seen Rey catching hell from her friends. Shall we find out how Kylo Ben is going to deal with his...?**


End file.
